Awesome
by Glitter Fiesta
Summary: Once upon a crack-snorting author, a CanadaxPrussia fic was born. Crack.


It was a fine morning, Prussia had thought when he woke up that very fine morning. The skies were blue, the birds were singing, France wasn't trying to rape him and it was a fine morning indeed. Oh so very fine. Feeling fine that fine morning, Prussia hopped up the stairs of Germany's basement and headed to the fridge. Throwing the fridge door open, he peered inside, only to realize his fine morning was not fine at all.

" Oh dear! This is terrible! " He wailed. He pulled Russia out of the fridge, and threw Latvia to the floor, then placed Lithuania and Estonia on the ground carefully.

" Oh dear, oh dear. We're out of milk! " He sobbed. He fell to the ground and pulled his knees to himself, crying harder than he'd ever cried before.

" Milk? " Asked a voice. Prussia looked up from his knees to see a smart-looking blonde leaning over him.

" Y-Yes, " he stuttered, oh-so-sad from the loss of his milk.

" I heard they sell milk at grocery stores, " The blonde informed Prussia, pushing his glasses up oh-so-smartly.

" Really? Wow, thank you! You're such a great help! " Prussia squealed, hugging the blonde tightly. The blonde suffocated shortly afterwards, but Prussia did not notice. He was too happy. Grabbing his wallet off the counter top, the nation charged out of his house to get milk from the grocery store.

After running a few miles, he suddenly stopped. Wait a second. What was a grocery store? He had no idea! Prussia fell to his knees sobbing. Then, he heard a voice.

" Hi there Prussia! What's wrong? " A brown-haired man with an odd strand of hair sticking straight out of his head asked.

" Lovino! " Prussia sang, tackling the Italian. A smaller man, almost identical, approached the two, pulling Lovino off of Prussia.

" Fratello, I thought we talked about this! " Feliciano pouted, putting his hands on his hips, " You can't just go and steal my personality! It confuses the readers! "

" I'm sorry! " Lovino screached, throwing his arms around Feliciano and crying. Feliciano blinked. Then he blinked some more. And then he blinked even more, this time in rage!

" No, fratello, you're not sorry! Stop stealing my personality! " Then Feliciano started crying too.

But that didn't matter, because by then, Prussia had been smart and asked a stranger(who looked a lot like America, now that he thought about it) what a grocery store was. After being informed what a grocery store was and where to find one, he had left long before the Italians started crying. Smart move Prussia.

Prussia soon found the grocery store. It was a challenge, but he had found out. Prussia felt so proud of himself! The nation grinned and skipped inside of the grocery store, looking forward to buying some milk.

Then he ran into someone! Looking up, Prussia found himself staring at Germany. Germany was carrying a jug of milk. Immediately, Prussia forgot what he was doing at the grocery store and began laughing.

" You're buying milk? What are you, a woman? Man West, you're so lame! " the Prussian cackled.

" Yeah, yeah. I've heard it before. Let's go home, " Germany didn't bother asking why Prussia had shown up at the grocery store. Knowing his brother, he had tracked him down using North Italy, but knowing North Italy, he used South Italy's mafia to keep tabs on him, and knowing South Italy, he would eventually use this information against Germany, Prussia and North Italy to- Oh. Hey. Was Prussia talking? Damn. Germany hadn't noticed.

" And then I was like- "

" We need to have a talk. "

Prussia blinked a few times, " About what? "

Germany put his hands on Prussia's shoulders, and frowned. The Prussian blinked in confusion. Then he blinked in anger. He didn't know why he was angry, but it would make the story sound better if he was.

" Gilbert... "

" Yes? "

" Why was Russia in our fridge? "

" Russia was in our fridge this morning? I hadn't noticed. Damn, that's not awesome at all! What is he trying to do, steal some of my awesome? That asshole! He... " Prussia stopped talking, noticing the stranger(you know, the one who looked like America?) from earlier. He grinned, and marched over to the shorter man.

" Hey! Thanks for earlier. What's your name? "

The blonde facepalmed, and quietly said a few seconds later, " I'm Canada, Prussia. "

" Oh, hey! You know who I am! That's awesome, " Prussia grinned. Germany tugged on his brother's sleeve, and began dragging him off. Prussia flailed his arms, " So, uh, I'll see you around I guess? "

Canada gave a small nod, " We'll see. "

_No, we won't. You're just going to forget about me, like everyone else_, Canada thought. But oddly enough, he didn't entirely believe that. For some reason, he felt like Prussia would remember him. And that hope was what began one of the sexiest yaoi pairings alive.

**what is this i don't even **

And yes, it's crack. Snort up kiddies.


End file.
